The Lost Twins
by Princess Linnea
Summary: Star Wars Harry Potter crossover. Years after Harry Potter destroys Lord Voldemort, evil is resurrected again, this time centering around a pair of twins who happen to be descendants of the two most powerful families. Chapter 11 is up! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The dark evil that surrounds us cannot be extinguished. Nor can it be obliterated. The most we can do about it is to postpone the time until it infiltrates and destroys the world we live in.

From the time that Harry Potter had destroyed the evil reign of terror set by the villainous Lord Voldemort, we had hoped that this was the end. But of course, as great legends go, evil has a way of coming back. The Dark Lord may be gone, but his spirit still lives in the hearts of his accomplices who have taken it upon themselves to complete what their master had begun. And its goal now is centered on a pair of twin infants.

These twin infants's ancestry separated them from all the other innocent babies in the world. And their destiny and powers would be the greatest history has ever witnessed. And from the moment that they were brought into this world by their parents, they were doomed to serve their purpose and destroy the evil curse that has surrounded their family for more than half a century.

And on one fateful night, their parents were obliterated, murdered by the very person they were destined to destroy and had disappeared from their lives in a heartbeat. The remaining members of the twins' family, desperate to ensure their safety, decided to separate them into their individual worlds. One would stay in the world where they were brought in, the other would travel to a world galaxies away and be raised in a society that had sought and found their peace, (and also had its fair amount of bloodshed) a millennium ago.

Long years would pass before the twins would ever be united again when their lives and duties were about to become intertwined to fulfill their destiny. This is their story…


	2. Arrival of the Ambassador

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival of the Ambassador**

The atmosphere over London is usually one that is merry and lively as the British folk were. The usual cool night air crackles with the bustle of activity that normally occurred during the night. But tonight was chilly, eerie and rather quiet. Many of the Muggles felt it as well, though they merely passed it as a matter of no importance and went about their daily chores. For the wizards, this generally was meant as a sign or warning that something terrible was about to transpire, but no, it was quite different.

High above the quiet city, an intergalactic skiff flew silently pass, swift as a shadow disintegrating into the night, and as quiet as a fox hiding about, waiting for its prey. The skiff glided a few miles west of the city and landed in what looked to be a large overgrowth of unusually tall trees. But in those trees, lay something quite different. A large spaceport, where Republic ships and cruisers docked. The spaceport itself seemed full of activity, docking crews flocking about, unloading cargo from half a dozen or so cruisers much larger than those of an average airplane.

The skiff landed onto the last landing platform available. More docking crews hurried to await the new arrivals. Out of the skiff, came three people, two looked to be men, and the last, a young woman. All were hooded and cloaked. They spoke rapidly to the crew and turned to mount horses awaiting them at the exit. The turned and rode quickly and quietly out of the spaceport into the direction of the city ahead…

…

The young woman's name was Serenity Skywalker. As an ambassador of the Jedi Order and the Republic, she represented the heritage of her world, and the legacy of the great Jedi Knights. She also represented the bridge and link between her world and that of the wizards for she herself, was no ordinary Jedi.

Over the course of many years, the Jedi and wizards had built an Alliance to sustain each other during the dark times of terror and war. Yet the Jedi and wizards couldn't correspond to each other on normal terms because their worlds and traditions were just too different. Thus, the Jedi Wizards were created to connect these two worlds together. Essentially they were Jedi who learned the ways of magic and the customs of wizards during their long years in training.

Serenity Skywalker was one such person. As a child, she grew up in the Coruscant Academy of Magic where most Jedi Wizards were trained, learning the ways of the Jedi and the wizards. At fourteen, she had graduated from the academy as all Padawans were expected to do and was appointed ambassador of the Jedi Order a year later. It was not only her elite skills in both the Force and lightsaber combat that earned her the position but also her impeccable manners and her skill with words to work out negotiations which was as vital and dangerous as a lightsaber at times.

Yet, Serenity Skywalker also had a past that most children couldn't even dream of experiencing. As one of the last direct descendents of the legendary Anakin Skywalker himself, being a descendant from the most powerful Jedi ever proved to be a blessing and a curse because unfortunate things always happened to the Skywalkers. At the age of ten, her parents, Anakin Skywalker (not the original one) and Mara Corelli, had revealed to her that they were not her real parents. Serenity of course, hadn't believed it at first but after they had told her the whole story of what happened, she understood. Accepting that she was an orphan took more time to develop. A year after Serenity was born, her parents were killed in a fatal speeder crash that resulted in a wide spread of mourning and shock as her parents were very well known in society. According to Anakin, her mother who was Anakin's older sister had asked him in her last dying wish to take care of her only child. Anakin and Mara agreed, having no children of their own, to raise their only niece.

Serenity had always wondered who her parents were, as her aunt and uncle never mentioned them. She tried asked her grandmother, Jade Skywalker but she too kept silent for her own inscrutable reasons. However, Serenity vowed to herself, that one day, when chances permitted it, she would find out exactly who her parents were. But she would focus on now and only now. The wizards were in trouble and they needed assistance from a person such as herself…

Her two companions who rode beside her were also Jedi Wizards and were appointed to accompany her on this dangerous assignment. One was Logan Corelli, who was an adoptive nephew of Mara Corelli and Serenity's best friend. Logan was a kind, caring person, exceptionally bright and deep thinker who knew when to fight and when not to fight which was a virtue all Jedi must pertain to keep their honor when in combat. The other was Tru Kone, who was a bit older than her and was renown for his skepticism and cheeky manner, which got him into a fair bit of trouble at times when skepticism and humor were not permitted. They both knew that Serenity needed no one to accompany her, but in times such as these, there was no telling what could happen and none of them could imagine how the Jedi Order would survive if Serenity Skywalker was to be killed on this dangerous assignment.

…

The three Jedi rode silently for half an hour on a hidden, designated trail to Headquarters, which was close to Diagon Alley, the wizarding marketplace. The street was mercifully empty, save for a couple of last minute peddlers trying to sell their strange wares. They froze as the three Jedi rode past.

They turned left as they reached the large marble building at the end of the street, Gringott's Wizarding Bank, and rode along another cobbled stone street for another ten minutes. They made another left turn and had finally reached the entrance gate of the Alliance Headquarters. The whole place looked more like a large estate than anything with a large main building in the center and a few buildings surrounding it. The gates parted open and they trotted into the courtyard. Suddenly Serenity's horse let frantic cry and there came several loud shouts and immediately spells were fired upon them.

…

**Author's Note: **Well, more plot development here. I know there is a lot of confusion with this because I don't think this has ever been done before. I know it might be impractical to combine Star Wars with Harry Potter but I really want to try it out and see how it's going to fit. I think it'll be clearer by the next few chapters so if you have any questions, I beg you, leave them in your reviews. And I expect a lot more. My dear friend, angelicat123 told me that maybe the reason I haven't gotten that many reviews is because there was no plot development. So leave lots of love!! I expect that I shall be updating again for sure by Thanksgiving (depends on how well this chapter does).

Linnea


	3. Remus Lupin

**Chapter 2**

**Remus Lupin**

Harry Potter heard the creak of the gate opening outside. His wife, Ginny Weasley gave a start.

"Who on earth could that be?" she wondered out loud. After all it was nearly midnight and visitors rarely called on at such a late time. They usually waited till morning the next day.

They heard a shout. Ginny stood up and hurried to peer out of their window. Harry could see from his seat a flash of red light, which what looked to be from Stunning Spells.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," said Harry, grabbing his cloak and he and Ginny hurried out to see who had barged into Headquarters without invitation.

…

Serenity leaped into action at once. She quickly slid off her horse and immediately her hand sprouted a bar of pure energy. The blade was a piercing blue and was emitting a deep hum. In two swift motions, she deflected the Stunning Spells.

"Stop! Stop, I say!" a thunderous voice rang out through the night.

The wizard who had issued the spells immediately lowered is wand and quickly stooped into a low bow. The person who had stopped them was an old man who seemed to be of supreme stature and had the authority of some kind of general.

"Shame! Shame that you dare attack them! Might they have be one of ours, then you would've killed them!" he said dangerously. The guard muttered something that sounded like a feeble excuse. The old man's eyebrows rose.

"A Deatheater, indeed!" he said sarcastically.

The guard muttered something else. "See that it does not happen again." The old man said coldly.

Serenity lowered her lightsaber and deactivated it.

The old man turned to her. "And what business do you have here?" he asked, not unkindly.

"We are ambassadors to the Jedi Order. I believe you have summoned us for an urgent meeting," said Serenity stiffly.

The old man bowed, "Yes, we have been expecting you. Though we did not expect you until a few more days."

"Forgive me for this late hour," she said, bowing too.

"And my apologies for their actions. They did not mean it, it was a foolish misunderstanding," the man returned. "Come, let us talk inside and we can be introduced formally."

…

Harry and Ginny had sped down the flights of stairs on the way, meeting Ron and Hermione who had also heard the disturbance outside.

"What do you suppose it could be?" Hermione asked them.

"Let's see," said Ron and they hurried into the entrance hall.

As they headed down the flights of stairs they ran into a guard who informed them that the disturbance was of no importance and that a simple misunderstanding had been made.

"Thank the lord," sighed Hermione and they proceeded back to their rooms.

…

The old man had brought Serenity, Logan and Tru to a small room and had provided them with tea and a plate of biscuits, which they had all politely refused.

"Now, I would like to know your names." He began.

"We would like know yours first." Tru said. Serenity shot a disapproving look at Tru for being so rude.

The old man inclined his head. "I would expect that from a Jedi, especially one as stubborn and noble as you," Tru flushed and Logan grinned. "My name is Remus Lupin."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I am to take that you heard of me," Lupin said simply.

"We've heard quite a bit about you. Though we did not think you would be still serving in the Alliance." Logan supplied.

Lupin chuckled. "Of course, but old age has not slowed me down…not yet at any rate. I'd thought that if I did not continue working, than life would be immensely boring."

Logan exchanged glances with Tru. Serenity seemed to be listening politely.

"To one as young as you, it might seem rather absurd, but you will understand when you grow old yourselves," said Lupin. Tru frowned, obviously appalled at the pretense of being old someday.

"Now, back to business, you haven't told me your names," said Lupin, briskly.

"My name is Serenity Skywalker. These are my companions Logan Corelli and Tru Kone." Serenity began.

Something flickered behind Lupin's eyes though he made no comment on it.

"……I am…truly honored to meet you," he said inclining his head.

"As am I." Serenity replied inclining her head as well.

Lupin suddenly switched back to a business-like mode. "It is late, and I would hazard to guess you are all tired from your traveling. I'll get you all rooms and we can discuss the matters at hand tomorrow. I'll send someone up to collect you for breakfast. I'm sure everyone would like to meet you."

…

Serenity glanced around at her room. She had been given a spacious apartment that was high on the eleventh floor of the Housing Quarters of Headquarters.

_We've made it. _She thought privately to herself.

Another voice entered her mind and she jumped, then realized it was only Gala.

_Yes, we've made it, _Gala sighed.

Gala was her Mearacorn, a cross between ancient horses of the old and a unicorn, and was one of the last of her kind. Her full name was Galadriel, but to Serenity, she was always her Gala. Highly intelligent and formidable creatures, Mearacorns rarely associated themselves to humans but when they did, the bond they shared with their owner was unlike any other, for they were each other's conscience, each other's thoughts, and partners for eternity so as one of them still lived. Serenity could hardly imagine living without Gala, for without her, she always felt that her life was incomplete in some way. Though they would have their disagreements and differences, they would remain partners and faithful companions till the end of time itself.

_You seem troubled,_ said Gala.

_Tonight has been…well…interesting_. Serenity chuckled. _What did you think of Lupin?_

_He sounds like a very honest person. He seems like a person who has seen and done much, but yet doesn't believe he himself is wise or smart enough._ Gala said thoughtfully.

Serenity nodded, contemplating Gala's words.

_Well, it is late and I will not stand for you drowsy and inattentive at tomorrow's meeting. _

…

**Author's Note: **Well, I can't believe we're on Chapter 2 already. I know this is still confusing but at least you get to see a familiar face. You'd think Lupin wouldn't be alive now but since wizards have an extraordinary lifespan, he is not that old yet.

The name Galadriel, is pulled from LOTR and Gala's personality is much like the dragon, Saphira though she more of an intelligent magical creature than an actual character. But…there is more to come to Gala, as Mearacorns are still very powerful creatures which immense powers that have yet to be revealed. And though I didn't mention this, she can also fly. If you're looking a word to describe her, it might be Pegasus because much of my inspiration for Gala comes from Pegasus.

So far, you're probably thinking this is the craziest and weirdest thing to do, combining two entirely different worlds together but please give me a chance to patch everything up. I have countless notes on this to make it perfect so please just wait to read the next few chapters.

Actually, I have about 96 pages of this story finished, but I have to rewrite it all to make it better. And I mean, I'm giving this version a whole new makeover and I've changed and cut out so many things. One major thing I've changed is Serenity's name. I originally named her Leia Corelli but using Leia is just copying Star Wars and I'm trying not to move in that direction. So please give me some mercy and leave reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated and reviewers, I will be forever grateful to. Thank you and may the Force be with you all!

Linnea

P.S. And my thanks to angelicat123 who has been faithfully reviewing from the moment I started this crazy adventure.


	4. Talks of War

**Chapter 3**

**Talks of War**

Serenity woke up early the following morning. So early in fact, that it was still dark outside and the moon, still bright and glowing. She didn't know why but she felt extremely queasy and nervous.

_Oh relax, _Gala said soothingly.

_How can I? _Serenity asked. _I'm about to face a society, which I have a connection to…the only thing is… I have no idea how it operates._

_You'll do just fine. You've faced more difficult people in the past. Remember Senator Waffleberg?_

Serenity shuddered. _I don't need to be reminded of that one._

_My point precisely, so stop fretting, _Gala sighed exasperatedly.

…

"This cannot go on! The violence that has ensued has to be stopped or there will be nothing left in our society!" a ruddy-faced wizard exploded angrily.

"How? How do you suggest we stop it?" another wizard asked.

"We must fight back!" the ruddy-faced wizard proclaimed.

"Fight? The last thing the Ministry needs is another full blown war!" a Ministry representative piped up angrily.

It had been going on like that for quite some time. The meeting had a good start where Lupin had calmly explained to Serenity what had transpired the past few months but then it led into a tidal warfare of words. Serenity had wondered how all these disasters that had occurred (such as the explosion and collapse of half of St. Mungo's and the giant let loose in Fullham creating waves of casualties, most of them Muggles) without them knowing about it. It was later answered that communications had been severed between the Order and the Ministry.

"Gentlemen, please." Lupin pleaded though it didn't seem to help. He glanced at the young Jedi Witch for help. Though her face showed no emotion or expression, the look in her eyes told him that she wanted to say something.

"Enough!" he said loudly. Everyone stopped their bickering. "…Now if you please, the Ambassador of the Republic wishes to speak." Everyone directed his or her attention to Serenity.

Serenity swallowed and began, "The situation at hand has many sides. I agree that this matter cannot be ignored any longer for the consequences are unimaginable if you do. Some sort of action must be taken or your civilization will be crumbled. Yet, you must also take in consideration how this will affect you, your children, your families, your friends, your way of life if we enter into bloody conflict. So I suggest you find other means to settle this before you decide unanimously to fight. There must be other ways… negotiating using words, not wands or any sort of weapon."

"Than you come up with a solution then!" another wizard sneered.

Serenity inclined her head respectfully, "Unfortunately, sir, matters here have nothing to do with me or the society for which I represent, therefore it is not my place to decide what is best for the wizarding community. You summoned me here, clearly, to offer some sort of advice and I have given my thoughts. You may choose whether to take note of them or not."

The wizard opened his mouth and shut it, deciding not to argue. But another wizard would not give in,

"And why would we listen to opinions of a mere child?" he retorted.

Several people gasped. Serenity neither moved nor made any comment but her eyes hardened.

Logan jumped in, "This is no mere child, sir." He said angrily. "She is a Jedi Witch and a representative of our world. You think wrong that the Order just sent some random child to listen to affairs that have nothing to do with us. She has seen as much conflict and war as you have and you owe her the same respect and allegiance you pay everyone here."

The room was still and silent. The wizard who had spoken, turned red and lowered his eyes.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. They were both looking worried.

Serenity put a hand on Logan's arm and he drew back to his seat behind her, looking daggers at the man who had insulted her.

"The Ambassador is right. I know there are no clear solutions as of now. We must look into the matter at hand first." Lupin intervened quickly.

From that point, the discussions were calmer but they still had not made a compromise. An hour later, Lupin ended the meeting. He waited until everyone had filed out. Serenity stayed behind. She was watching him patiently, as though knowing what he wanted to ask

"Serenity, we really need your help." He said. "Please."

She gazed at him sadly. _She's just like her mother. _Lupin thought privately.

"I've fought for years to keep the peace here. I'm not throwing that away," said Lupin. "What is to become of us?"

Serenity stood up. "I don't know, Remus. Right now, I have no answers," She said quietly and left.

…

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is a day late. And as you see, tensions are boiling. Not much happening. I know it's not so clear what's actually happening, but really the Deatheaters were wreaking havoc everywhere just like in book six except that it's bigger and more serious now. And this time, the Ministry can't control it, and need Serenity's help.

And thanks a lot to CCC, angelicat123, Coyote Dawn, and Aerocat3989 for reviewing. You guys rock!!!!!!!!!

And to those seven people out there whom HAVE ME ON THEIR ALERTS BUT NEVER REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm at the point where I'm on my knees begging for more reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks and may the Force be with you all!!!!!!!

Linnea


	5. Two Worlds Meet Again

**Chapter 4**

**Two Worlds Meet…Again**

_It didn't go too well, didn't it? _Gala asked tentatively later when Serenity paid her a visit in the stables.

_No… these people have serious issues when it comes to unanimous agreement._ Serenity sighed.

_I expected as much. It's how they managed to survive this long, _said Gala.

_What should I do? They look to me for help and I have no help to give them. _Serenity asked her desperately.

_You think that? _Gala asked.

Serenity was startled by her response.

_You are a Jedi. You're whom they need most now. I believe you can help them. _Gala said in response to her questioning look.

_I hope so. _

…

"Harry, why don't you take Lily out for a walk?" Ginny suggested to her grandson who was lounging on the sofa, immersed in a book.

Harry did not look up from his book. "Can we go later?" he asked.

"Come on now, she's bored." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine," sighed Harry snapping his book shut. Lily happily abandoned her dolls, grabbed Harry's hand, and together they made their way to the stables.

…

Harry Potter was a boy of seventeen, in his final year at Hogwarts, and the only grandson of the Harry Potter Sr. He was as normal as any boy could be given his circumstances but in some way, he was still different. His parents were dead, murdered by an evil accomplice of the Dark Lord when he was a baby and had left their only son to be raised by his elderly grandparents, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in the sheltered halls of the Alliance Headquarters.

Harry was like his grandfather in many ways. One way was certainly their startling similarities in appearance. Another was their unfortunate yet similar pasts and also, their unwavering loyalties to anybody they loved. What made them so different was how they had dealt with their present situations. Harry was ashamed of being an orphan, of having no parents. He hated thinking about his past and would never willingly take up a life quest to avenge his parent's murders but yet…he knew he had to someday. And this was why he worked hard at his studies especially at Defense of the Dark Arts and received top marks for his efforts.

Lily Potter was Harry's six-year-old cousin. Her mother, whom she was named after, was his father's younger sister. Her father was an alcoholic, and frequently trumped to pubs to buy drinks. When Lily was barely a year old, he had left her mother for another woman and she had died of depression several months later. Several months later, Lily's father was found dead in a run-down shack up north. Lily had then been handed into her grandparent's care. Even when she was a little older, she never found out about what happened to her parents nor did she ever ask about them. Harry's grandparents had made him promise to keep quiet about the matter until Lily was old enough to understand and Harry had no intention of breaking it. He did not want to see Lily hurt, not when she was so young and had so much in store for her in the future. No, he would keep silent until the time came for the truth to come out.

…

Harry and Lily made their way to the stables where Lily loved to play with the horses there. It was a mystery to Harry exactly why horses were kept at Headquarters when there were conveniences such as Apparating or brooms. According to his grandfather, they were proven useful during the Great War that was caused by Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

"Harry, look. They have a new one today!" Lily squealed and ran forward. Harry glanced ahead. The horse, which Lily was running toward, was unlike any he had ever seen. For one thing, it was much larger than any horse he had ever seen and it's coat shone as brilliantly white as a unicorn yet had no horn. It also had great wings that were folded along its side. Harry could tell from his estimates, that if the horse or whatever it was stretched its wings to their fullest extent, it would have a wingspan of more than twenty or thirty feet.

"Lily, no!" Harry started to protest. He didn't think this creature was very safe.

…

Serenity and Gala heard a squeal of delight behind them.

_What the- _Gala started to say then yelped in pain and reared on her hind legs.

Serenity could see a little girl, standing terrified behind Gala. She had seemingly yanked Gala's tail.

_Gala! _Serenity cried. _Gala, stop! _

Gradually, Gala calmed down. She twisted to see who had yanked her tail. The girl was crying. A boy rushed up to her and put his arms around her.

_Oh dear, I believe I overreacted. _Gala said.

"I'm sorry." The boy said apologetically.

"It's my fault." Serenity said quickly. The girl was still sobbing. As the boy rose, Serenity froze, staring at his face.

_It can't be. _Gala whispered. _Serenity, do you realize who this is?_

"What?" the boy asked.

"What is your name?" Serenity asked quickly.

The boy looked utterly confused. "My name's Harry Potter."

…

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier, I was just surprised." Serenity said, watching the little girl who was now running around Gala, giggling madly. Gala had resentfully agreed to keep the girl busy while Serenity could have a talk to this Harry Potter.

"Yeah that happens a lot," Harry laughed, "Few people know about my grandfather's private life."

"I can imagine," said Serenity.

"So, who are you, anyway?" Harry asked.

"My name is Serenity Skywalker," she said.

"Wait…hang on, you're the Ambassador?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.

Serenity smiled. She got that often, mostly from adults.

"But aren't you a bit young?" he asked.

"That's how it is." Serenity said simply.

Harry still looked confused. Serenity decided to change the subject.

"Is that child your sister?" she asked.

"Oh, Lily. She's my cousin." Harry replied quickly. "Her parents died when she was young, she lives with me and my grandparents now." Harry told her.

"I know how it feels…to lose someone you loved but never knew," Serenity said quietly.

"Who…did you…well…" His voice faded away. He knew he shouldn't ask people such questions.

Serenity turned away

Harry felt embarrassed to have put her in such an uncomfortable decision. Yet, he respected her reluctance to discuss such matters as he knew exactly how it helped but he couldn't help wondering: _Has she lost as much as I have? _

Serenity could sense what he was thinking.

_If you are wondering, Harry Potter…I have._

…

**Author's Note: **Happy belated Thanksgiving, peoples!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you have all pigged out on your fair share of turkey and mashed potatoes and I hope you all have more luck at Black Friday shopping than I have. It was an utter nightmare!!!!!

And…please don't kill me for putting in no originality in my two new characters but it's the best I could get because I couldn't think of any other suitable names or personalities. To sum it all up, Harry (OC) is more or less a combination of Hermione and Harry (original). I know I probably made him sound more like a Mary Sue (like a total wimp) but he's meant to be a clever but quiet and shy person. So forgive me if he is not to your liking.

And thank you to angelicat123, Aerocat3989 and SidiousSith for reviewing Chapter 3. I can't thank you enough. And to those OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Yesterday, I looked at my friend's stats and I got depressed and pissed off because mine's not as good or as popular as hers.  (Please forgive me for the next few comments if it sounds too much like a threat) So I'm making a last plea, please _please_ review, at least get me to a two-digit number of reviews!!!!! Because of this low turnout, I considered discontinuing this on and writing it at home for my own personal pleasure. So please, if you want to read on, please leave me a little bit more reviews or I swear, I'll stop posting up new chapters!!

I know I'm being ridiculous here, but I have to do something about it or else, I'll go crazy!

So it's so long for now!!! My next chapter will probably take some time because I have loads going on at school, and then I have a three-day vacation to Vegas so bear with me. I'll definitely have it up sometime near Christmas.

May the Force be with you!!!!

Linnea


	6. Restoring Communications

**Chapter 5**

**Restoring Communications**

"What did she say?" Harry asked quickly as Lupin joined them in his office.

Lupin shook his head, "We cannot rely on Serenity for help. For one thing, she's not sure herself how to assist us, and for another thing, she may be a Jedi Witch but the fact remains that she is still a child. And for a child to carry our burden is, to me, repulsive and especially one like Serenity who should never have to suffer more than she has already. Unless…"

They all fell silent.

"Unless what?" Ginny asked.

Lupin shook his head, "It was just an idea, nothing more." Indicating that he did not want to pursue the subject.

"I think…" Hermione said quietly.

They all looked at her.

"Well, we could seek help with the Jedi Council. They surely can find a solution." She suggested.

"A good idea, Hermione. Only problem is, our communications with the council has been severed. There is no way to contact them." Lupin said.

"Yes there is, we just need someone to fix the problem." Hermione said.

…

"You know how to operate this?" Lupin asked Serenity, as she bent down to examine their old holographic messaging system.

"Better, I think I know what the problem is." Serenity said, standing up and brushing dust off her hands.

"You see there?" Serenity indicated to the intricate wires and switches located at the base of the system.

"Someone has clipped the main power generator from the transmitter, which makes it impossible to receive or send out any type of message or signal." She explained.

"Can it be fixed?" Lupin asked.

"I think so, I just need a few tools." Serenity said and named off a list of supplies.

Lupin nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose we have those hidden somewhere. I'll send someone to find them."

That afternoon, after the tools had been dug out of a dusty box in a storage room on the second floor, Serenity set to work. She wasn't much of a mechanic, well not as much as a mechanic as her ancestor was, but she found the task difficult enough to take her mind off her worries.

Three hours later, she stood up and experimentally flicked on switches and hit some buttons.

To test to see if it worked, she left a message to Anakin and Mara, telling them that she had arrived at Headquarters safely.

"Wonderful!" Lupin said delighted, when Serenity told him that the problem was fixed. "We can then finally use it to contact the Council."

"What?" Serenity asked sharply. "Why do you need to make contact with the Council?"

"We would like to see what they come up with." Lupin said calmly.

Serenity nodded, though her lips were pursed. _They still don't trust me!_ After saying a hasty goodbye, she departed for her room.

_They have a right to not trust you. Until you prove them otherwise, they will continue to doubt you. _Gala said sternly.

Serenity was still angry. She hated being looked down on by adults.

_Their society is different from ours. Unless you want to stay, you have to abide by their customs. _Said Gala.

_Very well, I'll just have to see what the Council can come up with._

…

The meeting this time was quite different from the previous one. This one was certainly tenser but nonetheless, not as rowdy or as rude as the disastrous first meeting. Everyone's main concern was working out a solution with the Council, which they were presently debating.

Serenity calmly observed the discussion. In the hologram, she could see her grandmother, who like her was listening with the utmost attentiveness and all the other council members. So far they had not succeeded into making any sort of solution at all. One agreement they had made was that they could not negotiate with the Deatheaters, so the only thing to do was to stop their plans.

"Our main concern now is the protection of our children." Lupin said. "The Ministry cannot afford now to station Aurors at the entrance of Hogwarts, they are needed more elsewhere."

"What are you proposing here, exactly?" a hologram of an aged Jedi Master asked slowly as if anticipating the answer.

Lupin took a deep breath.

"We…know this a lot to ask for…but we propose that a Jedi should be sent to guard the school."

There was silence. The wizards waited anxiously.

"I don't think this is going to work." Harry muttered to Hermione and she nodded, also looking apprehensive.

"And how do you plan to execute this idea?" another Jedi asked testily.

"We incorporate a Jedi amongst the students, so he or she can keep an eye on them without attracting attention." Lupin said quickly.

"And whom do you propose we send?" Jade asked quietly.

Lupin took a deep breath.

"The Ambassador."

**Author's Note: **Well a short and strange chapter. I hope you don't kill me for this. Basically, since Hogwarts is a vulnerable place to attack, the wizards want someone to guard the school, and naturally it has to be a Jedi. Question now is, will Serenity accept this task? You can probably guess the answer though. It might be slightly confusing, but in this chapter, they're communicating by a holographic messaging system (I think that's what it's called…) Like, in that scene in ROTS (Ep. III) where Yoda is talking to the Jedi Council in Kashyyk (I don't think that's how it's spelled….oh well…) it's just like that so sorry if you don't really get it.

As my wonderful Christmas treat to you all, I've written a oneshot that contains very important stuff to the ending along with this new chapter so I hope you enjoy. You can find it at my profile. Please please review the oneshot, I need to know if I did alright. In addition, there will be another chapter up sometime tomorrow as double treat (if I ever finish it…)

Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!! And thank you to SidiousSith, SwimAngel, and Aerocat3989 for reviewing Chapter 4, and giving me motivation to continue on. You guys are awesome!!!!! Merry Christmas, everyone and May the Force be with you all!!!!

Linnea


	7. The Assignment

**Chapter 6**

**The Assignment**

Silence followed. The Jedi Council seemed stunned and surprised. Serenity felt Logan shift uncomfortably behind her.

_Are you going to accept? _He asked her.

_Just wait. _she told him.

"I know you have objections but it's the best idea we could come up with." Lupin said cautiously.

"Best idea? You call using one of our own as a puppet in your affairs a good idea?" a JedI exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but think about it, please. No one would dare attack Hogwarts with a Jedi standing guard there." Lupin said desperately.

"Master Lupin, we really do feel unease at this request. Let us contemplate the issue with the Ambassador," said Jade.

Lupin inclined his head, "As you wish." and motioned for everyone to move out of the room.

"Go, I won't be long." Serenity urged Logan and Tru. They rose and departed from the room.

…

Once everyone was outside, Jade spoke again, "Surely you can't agree with this."

"They have…good reasons to request this." said Serenity carefully.

"And you are willing to put yourself at risk for them?" a JedI Master asked, his eyebrows raised.

"It is my duty," Serenity murmured.

"So, how will you answer?" Jade asked.

"I will do whatever the Council wishes of me," said Serenity. There was a moment of silence that followed her words.

"You are a great Jedi, Serenity. We've seen few who would not shirk from their responsibility. However, we must remind you that we would like to hear what is your stand on the issue. Think not of our opinions. Search your feelings and give us your view." a Master said slowly.

"I only wish to help them, that is all. They are very vulnerable, they need every bit of assistance we can give them." said Serenity. There was a moment of silence.

"Very well, we give permission for you to go. However, if this ever endangers your life, Serenity, you abort the mission. The Order cannot afford to lose you at this hour." the Master said. Serenity bowed.

"Call them back in.," he said.

Serenity contacted Logan, _It has been decided. They may come in._

The wizards filed in, most looking apprehensive.

"What is your decision?" Lupin asked glancing from Serenity to the blue hologram of the council.

"I accept." Serenity said.

There was a wave of delighted mutters but there were a few raised eyebrows.

"However, if this ever puts the Ambassador's life at risk, she has every right to abandon the mission." a Jedi Master said severely.

"Very well." Lupin sighed knowing very well, that no matter what the Council said, Serenity would never run to save her own life. That was how Skywalkers were, always caring for others more than themselves. He had known that ever since he had first met her grandmother.

…

"Did they force you to do this?" Logan demanded later, when he and Serenity were alone in Serenity's room.

"What makes you say that?" Serenity asked, eyebrows raised.

"Did they?" he asked.

"No, I'm doing this of my own free will," said Serenity, wondering what on earth she had done to make him act like this.

"It's too dangerous!" Logan exclaimed. That line reminded her an awful lot like the time when Luke had tried to persuade her to not go on that mission. The thought of that made her heart sick, and the throbbing in her side returned.

"What is it?" Logan asked, looking slightly upset as he saw her put a hand at her side.

"Nothing…it's just you reminded me of Luke when you said that. But…you are his brother, after all…" Serenity muttered quietly.

Logan's face softened, and his face had a sort of pained expression she had not seen him show in years.

"Anyway, that's not the point, what could possibly happen?" Serenity said quickly.

"I don't know, but I don't like you going." Logan said.

Serenity smiled, "You are just like him. He told me that once. Logan, my choices are my own. I want to help them, and this is the only thing I can do."

"Can I say anything to dissuade you?" Logan asked.

"No." Serenity said.

Logan looked rather downcast. "Why do you want me to stay, anyway?" Serenity asked.

"He….he made me promise, if anything ever happened to him…" he muttered very quietly.

She froze, Logan had never told her that before.

Then, she smiled sadly, "I know you want to protect me, Logan, but you must let me do this. They can't fight this war on their own."

…

**Author's Note:** As I promised, here's a new chapter. It's a bit short, but I had to make this deadline. And REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Next chapter will have a new character (hopefully) and again, has no originality so don't kill me, please.

Anyway, the scene between Logan and Serenity is a bit emotional, and if you didn't get it, you have to read the ONESHOT!!!

Oh, and did anybody answer my question about who Serenity might end up with???? Well, leave your answer in reviews, and I'll see if any of you got it right. But it's probably easy to guess. The only candidates are all introduced already.

Well, hope you people have a splendid holiday and pig out on all the turkey and gravy and whatever you people eat. Have a happy Christmas, and may the Force be with you all!!!!

Linnea


	8. The Youngest Potter

**Chapter 7**

**The Youngest Potter**

_You accepted._ Gala murmured quietly watching Serenity tie two pouches containing certain items of value to her saddle.

_It was my choice to make. _Serenity said, a little bit more harshly than she wanted. She was tired of people trying to persuade her not to go.

_It was the right thing to do._ Gala said.

Serenity blinked, _I didn't realize…forgive me, it's not my place to be cross with least of all you. _

Gala grunted and nuzzled her on the shoulder.

_Why are you packing up? _She inquired, nosing the remaining pouch in Serenity's hand.

_Lupin had just informed me that the Ministry absolutely refused to run the Hogwarts Express just for me, therefore, I'll have to leave for Hogwarts some other way. _Serenity sighed. This was partly the reason why she was annoyed. They had practically begged her to help them and when she did, they requested that she arrive a little earlier to get acquainted with the grounds and staff yet lacked the courtesy to provide her with proper transportation.

_It's a long way._ Gala remarked.

_I thought distance was no excuse for you. _Serenity teased.

_Not for me, but it's too tiring for you. Think of riding me the whole day nonstop. It'll take a day or two if you want to survive. _Gala said.

_Nevertheless, I'll live through it._

_If you say so, I did warn you. _Gala sighed.

_We'll make stops along the way, then, _said Serenity.

Gala grudgingly agreed. Then she snorted and twisted around to find that same girl that had accidentally pulled her tail the other day. She nickered warningly.

The girl seemed pleased that she finally had the Mearacorn's attention.

_Gala, relax. She's only a child._ Serenity said soothingly. Gala snorted derisively.

"Are you lost?" Serenity asked the little girl kindly, walking toward her and bending down so they were on a level.

The girl shook her head, "I know my way around here."

Serenity studied the girl, "You're Harry's sister, right?"

The girl nodded happily, "My name's Lily."

"That's a fine name that you carry." Serenity murmured.

"What's yours?" Lily asked curiously.

"Serenity," she said.

"It's a pretty name, your mum must've been a nice one, to give you a good name like that." Lily said knowingly.

Serenity felt uncomfortable, discussing her mother with a six-year-old child.

"Thank you. She…she was a good mother." She muttered.

"You look sad." Lily commented.

"Things…have just been happening." Serenity muttered.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lily asked, eyeing the bags.

"Yes, in fact, I am."Serenity said.

_She asks too many questions. _Gala said.

"I hope you have a good trip." Lily said, smiling widely and then tip-toed carefully near Gala and reached to pat her side.

Gala grudgingly, bent her head so Lily could pat that as well.

"She's very nice. Not like those other horses, they always go crazy whenever I go near them." Lily remarked. Serenity smiled.

"Lily!!! There you are!" a voice called.

Lily turned and her smile widened. "Hi Harry!"

Harry hurried toward her, "Don't you disappear on me like that again. Didn't I tell you not to leave? If you do that again, Grandma will have my neck."

Lily bowed her head. "Sorry."

Harry sighed. "It's okay, just don't do it again."

He turned to Serenity, "I'm sorry about all this."

"No, it's alright." Serenity said quickly, turning to tie on her remaining bag.

There was a moment of awkward silence, "I heard about your assignment." Harry mumbled.

Serenity turned to gaze at him.

"I was surprised, but you should know, you didn't have to accept." Harry said, eyes not meeting hers.

Serenity turned away. "It's my duty."

"You're going to love Hogwarts. I mean, it's the best wizarding school in Europe." Harry said, abruptly changing the subject.

"I'm sure it is a lovely place." Serenity sighed.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Are you leaving with us?" Harry asked.

Serenity shook her head, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why?" Harry asked, startled.

Serenity quickly explained the situation to him.

"I'm sure you can go by brooms or something." Harry said.

Serenity laughed, "I prefer to be on the ground rather than above it." She was partly lying. She did love to fly but she preferred to fly on living transports like Gala who would do everything she could to protect her and make the ride as comfortable as possible rather than on a bewitched piece of wood. A broom was incapable of caring if it crashed or suddenly malfunctioned.

Harry smiled. "So then, how will you go?"

Serenity indicated to Gala.

"By horseback? But it's so far away. It takes a day even by train to get there." Harry reasoned.

Serenity shrugged and then glanced at the sky. The sun was slowly setting.

"You better get back, before your grandparents start to worry." Serenity said.

"Oh, right." Harry said, grabbing Lily's hand. "So I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Serenity nodded, "May the Force be with you, Harry."

Harry grinned at her and he and Lily departed back to the dorm rooms.

…

At dawn the next day, Serenity woke up at the sound of Gala's gentle voice, telling her to wake up. She then dressed quickly, grabbed some last minute items and departed. She left her trunk full of Hogwarts necessities in her room where Lupin could collect it later to send it to Hogwarts.

_We must make haste, if we are to reach it before dark. It is not wise to linger after the sunset. _Gala urged. _This is madness, Serenity. Are you sure you want to do this?_

_I must, Gala. _Serenity sighed, and hurried out to the front gate. Gala was ready and waiting for her.

_Someone's coming. _Gala warned.

Serenity turned around. Out of the dark shadows, came Logan and Tru with their horses. They too had bags lashed onto their steeds.

"You didn't think of leaving without us, did you?" Tru asked, grinning.

"What? You're coming with me?" Serenity asked bemused.

"Of course we're coming. You need some backup, after all." Logan said.

"Look, you don't have to. I can manage…" Serenity started to say.

"Serenity, don't worry, the Council doesn't think you should go alone, so we're coming along." Tru said in a worry-free voice.

_You might as well let them. _Gala sighed. _They're the most stubborn Jedi I've ever met. _

Serenity sighed. "Very well, but it's a long road."

They both shrugged.

"Anyway, what's life without a few adventures?" Tru asked.

"You and your adventures. They usually get us into trouble." Serenity teased and they all laughed.

"It'll be just like the old times." Logan said.

Serenity gazed from Logan to Tru, "Listen, I really do appreciate this. You shouldn't have to come with me."

"Nonsense. We're friends, we're supposed to look after each other." Logan said.

"And that's what we shall do." Tru finished.

Serenity smiled, "Come, let us leave. Hogwarts beckons us to her grand halls." And then the three Jedi mounted their steeds and started to ride.

…

**Author's Note: **Well, hope everyone had a most splendid Christmas!!!!!!!

Now, unfortunately, I have another story on my plate about Inheritance Trilogy with none of you will get but if you do happen to like Eragon, please read and review it!!!! (I'm not forcing you, I'm just asking…) Which means updates will not be as often as they should be but I promise you, I'm not abandoning this story and I will faithfully continue to write it.

Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some people forgot to review my last chapter, and so please review this one. Just one note, whenever I have Harry in the chapter, it's MY Harry not J.K Rowling's, remember that.

Happy New Year (in a couple days time) and May the Force always be with you!!!

Linnea


	9. The Halls of Hogwarts

**Chapter 8**

**The Halls of Hogwarts**

The journey to the greatest school of magic was anything but fun. Though they had set out early, it would be a miracle if they reached it well before night fell. It wasn't easy, traveling more than half the country on horses, but somehow Serenity held out.

They traveled the first few hours on a fast gallop through fields and hidden trails north. By lunchtime, the horses were entirely spent. Even Gala was tired though she didn't want to stop.

_If you intend to reach Hogwarts by nightfall, we cannot afford to stop. _She reasoned as they dismounted. Serenity's legs were full of cramps but she managed to maintain her balance. Next to her, Logan slid off most ungracefully and Tru basically fell off his horse, landing in a heap on the ground.

_No, you must get some rest. _Serenity insisted. Gala grunted but reluctantly trotted over to the other two horses and then they set off to find some water.

"Oh, I hate horses." Tru muttered darkly, lying sprawled on the ground

"It was you that wanted to come." Serenity said, sitting down next to him. "Don't say I never warned you."

Tru grunted and chugged down half of his water bottle.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Logan asked.

"I'm not very sure…But if we don't pick up the pace soon, we'll have to spend the night outside." Serenity replied, standing up.

She located Gala with a flick of her mind and told her to come back. And then they started riding again, this time they rode slower than before in order to preserve the their steeds' energy.

They stopped again for lunch an hour later next to a corn field, and rested their tired bodies. Gala took the time to take a nap, while Tru collapsed onto the grass, and started snoring immediately.

Serenity had wandered off in search for a place to meditate and to absorb herself in her thoughts. For some reason, she had some unease about accepting this assignment though she knew it was the right thing to do. _Don't be silly, nothing's going to go wrong. _She told herself.

"What is it?" Logan asked behind her. Serenity jumped. She didn't realize he had followed her.

"Nothing." Serenity muttered, turning away.

"Serenity, we've been friends long enough to know when we are troubled. It's not that difficult to see." Logan remarked quietly.

"Logan…I…" Serenity began. She wanted to speak out so badly. But she didn't want everyone to be involved in her troubles and distract them from their mission.

"I just…miss home." Serenity finished. It was the only thing she could say without directly lying to Logan. After all, it was true that she was a bit homesick.

Logan looked unconvinced. "I do too." He murmured. "I hope we can go home soon."

"I don't think so. We may have to stay here a while." Serenity said.

…

They rode out again an hour later, now more quickly than ever. The sun was slowly but surely setting. They were now riding through mountain ranges through very narrow trails so they had go in single file for a while until they reached within twenty miles of the Hogsmeade Station. By then, the sun had set and it had begun to rain lightly.

_Almost there. _Gala grunted wearily, tossing drops of water out of her eyes.

_Hang on, Gala. _Serenity urged, drawing her cloak closer to her. _Do you wish stop? _

_No…I can hold a bit longer…_Gala sighed.

…

When they were within ten miles, Gala stopped. The rain was pouring heavily.

"Listen, you two wait in Hogsmeade, and I'll go ahead with Gala and go in first. I'll contact you when we're past the security." Serenity instructed to Tru and Logan. They seemed reluctant to leave her alone at first.

"Fine, but don't take long." Logan said as Serenity mounted Gala again.

"I won't." Serenity said, giving them both a reassuring smile and then Gala reared and giving a mighty flap of her wings, rose in the air and flew onward to the glistening castle ahead.

…

_Ah, it feels good to fly after a day of riding…_Gala said joyfully, beating her wings faster.

_Yes, but be cautious. Someone might see. _Serenity warned.

They landed in front of the gate. Serenity dismounted, the rain pounding onto her shoulders. Around her, the magic guarding the castle crackled around her. The gate was locked magically from the inside, so she couldn't enter unless someone actually let her in.

_There's too much magic in the air. It's unnatural. _Gala remarked.

Serenity privately agreed. But then again, that was what protected Hogwarts all these years.

_Look, there's someone coming. _Gala said sharply.

"Who goes there?" A rather gruff voice called out. He seemed twice as tall as a normal man and four times as broad. He was carrying a lantern that shone like a beacon in the darkness.

The man opened the gate and peered at her closely. He had a large bushy beard streaked with gray and warm black eyes. He was carrying a pink umbrella over his head to keep himself from being drenched by the rain.

"Padme? Is that you?" the man asked.

Serenity was confused. How had this man confused her with…

"Hang on, you're not Padme. You have different eyes. You must be…" the man asked, cocking his head.

"My name's Serenity." She said calmly.

The man's eyes widened. "Serenity Skywalker! Oh, I am so sorry, I just got you confused with someone I used to know."

"And you are…" Serenity said.

"My name's Rubeus Hagrid." He said, smiling. "But just call me Hagrid."

"It's a pleasure." Serenity said, shivering slightly and dripping wet.

"Oh…how stupid of me. Come on in. I'll get you up to the castle. Surely you must be tired. Sorry about the Hogwarts Express, the Ministry's barking mad to at least refuse you transportation." Hagrid said, stepping aside.

"Hagrid? Can I meet with the head of the school?" Serenity asked.

"Oh sure, I think she's waiting for you. Shall I…" he began.

"No, I can manage. Could you wait here for a moment? My companions... they're waiting at Hogsmeade." She asked.

"Of course." Hagrid said, bowing.

"And can you take Gala?" Serenity asked.

"Who?" he asked.

Serenity indicated to Gala. Hagrid eyed her, eyes alive with happiness.

"Blimey, a Mearacorn eh? I haven't laid eyes on one in a very long time. Fine creatures they are and as intelligent as they can be." He praised. "Don't worry, I have a nice sheltered clearing near me hut."

_Are you sure about this? _Gala asked, worriedly.

_I think we can trust him. I'll come to see you as soon as I can. Tell Logan and Tru to come now. _Serenity promised and hurried into the castle.

…

When she was safely out of the rain, she pulled out her wand, dried herself and looked around.

She was standing in a grand marble hall lit with torches. It was a magnificent sight. This was where the thousands of wizards were schooled. She couldn't help feeling a sense of great contentment. _To think I would be living here…_

A door opened and a withered gray haired woman strode out, gazing beadily at Serenity. She was wearing emerald green robes and a pointed hat typical of witches. Her hair, which was streaked with gray, was drawn up in a tight but. Though she was aged, she still bore the authority of one who expected absolute obedience from all of her students.

"You must be Serenity Skywalker." She said, smiling. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the headmistress of Hogwarts."

Serenity bowed. "It truly is an honor."

The headmistress chuckled. "Ah, the Jedi have not changed a bit…you need not pay that sort of tribute to me. After all, you are my guest, it's I who should be thanking you, for agreeing to this tiresome task."

"I do not know how this will help the school." Serenity began.

McGonagall smiled. "Come, let us walk." And they proceeded up the stone stairs, Serenity gazed intriguingly at the moving portraits on the walls. Many of them smiled and bowed to her though some shrieked and pelted from their frames out of sight.

"Don't mind them. Very silly, some of these occupants are." McGonagall added.

They proceeded up seven flights of stairs while McGonagall explained to her the history of Hogwarts and about the four founders and their houses.

"Which house will I be in?" Serenity asked.

"Normally we would have to sort you but in your case, we'll have to see." She explained.

They reached a stone gargoyle. Serenity eyed it warily. It looked rather ugly and deformed, but decided not to comment on it.

"Lemon drop." Minerva McGonagall said.

"What?" Serenity asked, slightly confused.

"It's the password." She said as the gargoyle hopped aside.

"Oh…" Serenity said.

"Yes, strange is it, when you compare it to your world." She said lightly.

"Not at all…," Serenity said quickly.

McGonagall smiled as they proceeded into her office. Portraits of old wizards and witches aligned the walls. Serenity suspected that these were previous heads of Hogwarts.

Above McGonagall's desk was a portrait of a man with a long flowing silver beard and half-moon spectacles.

"My predecessor." McGonagall explained.

"Albus Dumbledore." Serenity murmured, coming up close for a better view. She had heard so many stories about this man.

The man gazed at her kindly. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Serenity Skywalker." She replied.

"Skywalker…ah yes…I remember…I've met your grandmother once. Fine woman. Was the most talented young witch I have ever met."

"How could you have known my grandmother?" she asked.

Dumbledore studied her and let out a little chuckle, "Of course, you must've been thinking about the real me. No, I only met her as a portrait."

Serenity did not know what to say. "Of course I have heard about you as well. You're very much like your grandmother, are you not? Only…you seem to hide shall we say…secrets within yourself more than anyone."

Serenity turned away, stung. How could a portrait tell her feelings?

"Yes well, please sit down" McGonagall said quickly, gesturing for Serenity to sit in the chair facing her and then after giving her wand a casual flick, a tray of tea and biscuits appeared.

"You asked me what use of you to be here." She said after Serenity had helped herself to tea.

"The Jedi are legendary here, Serenity. They are perceived as wise, intelligent, and extremely powerful. The alliance we created with them, is crucial to our survival, as no one would dare oppose us, not with the Jedi Order at our side. This has been strengthened ever more so, when your grandmother played a major role in ridding us of You-Know-Who." She continued.

"Voldemort." Serenity corrected quietly.

McGonagall flinched and fixed Serenity with a curious expression. "Do not speak his name." She said very quietly.

"Begging your pardon, Professor, but why do you still fear to speak his name?

The professor eyed her with a stern look. "Many of us still remember the grief You-Know-Who caused us. The terror…the fear…is something you can never understand. That is why."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Serenity protested, "And isn't it really pointless, Voldemort's been vanquished all these years, so why fear the past?"

McGonagall's eyes flashed, then softened. "Who told you that?"

"You know who it came from." Serenity said quietly, glancing up at the portrait behind her who was smiling.

"As I was saying, the Jedi are viewed as the ultimate power, having a Jedi here would not only benefit the school but would also scare away anybody who would want to attack the school."

Serenity wanted to argue more, but decided against it. It wasn't wise to upset the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Have you come alone?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I have two friends waiting in Hogsmeade. They should be here by now." Serenity said.

"Excellent, in any case, I'll wait for them. You can go up and rest." She said.

"Where?" Serenity asked.

"You can sleep in Gryffindor tower for now. Your friends will join you there too. Wait here, and I'll have someone bring some food to you and then take you up." She said, standing up and swept out of the room.

"Well, touchy first meeting, eh?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't understand this world…it's…" Serenity admitted.

"Different." Dumbledore finished. Serenity nodded.

"In retrospect, it's not much different from yours. People here think and act and live as you do, only they abide by the local customs and traditions." He said.

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Serenity asked.

"Minerva, like so many, refuses to acknowledge the past as something to never look back at. She continues to live in the fear that such an occurrence could happen again. I continually try to tell her, but few people listen to a mere portrait these days." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon." He said. The door cracked open and a small creature poked his head in.

Serenity recognized it at once. It was a house elf and a rather old one at that. It had large green eyes, large ears and a wrinkled face.

"Why hello Dobby!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore sir!" the house elf called Dobby squeaked. He suddenly caught sight of Serenity and jumped in shock, bowing low.

"Dobby apologizes for his impertinence to his most important guest!" he squeaked.  
Serenity was rather taken aback and felt uncertain what she should say.

"It's alright, really." She said quickly.

Dobby straightened. "Dobby has your dinner, miss." And then he produced a tray of a small stack of sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Dobby also feels most grievously for the pitiful dinner and he apologizes." The house elf added.

"Oh no, it's enough." Serenity insisted as Dobby slid the tray onto McGongall's desk and hopped onto the table, watching her eat.

Serenity felt uncomfortable at the house elf's unwavering stare but proceeded on with devouring the sandwiches as she had just realized that she was extremely hungry.

Dobby was watching her every move, as though as to ensure that she ate it all. When she had finished, Dobby swept up the tray, bade goodbye to Dumbledore and then led a further ways down the corridor until they arrived a massive portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress.

"Good evening, Miss Fat Lady." Dobby said.

Serenity choked back an urge to laugh. She was utterly surprised that the lady didn't take offense to what Dobby had called her.

"Good evening to you Dobby. Password?" the lady asked Serenity.

"Um…" Serenity said uncertainly.

"It's _Felix Felicis._" Dobby said promptly.

"Correct." The lady said and her frame swung forward, revealing the Portrait hole.

"This is where you'll stay for now, miss." He squeaked bowing again and scampering away.

Serenity climbed through and observed the room before her. It was a cozy room, complete with a large fireplace, several tables and a few squashy armchairs, which were, she suspected for students to do their homework, assuming that they had any.

She climbed up the staircase to the girl dormitories, which she guessed were on the left. When she entered her dorm room, there was her trunk lying next to a large four-poster bed. She gazed around. Moonlight streamed through the curtained window and onto her bed. This was going to be her home for the next year. She sighed. _We're finally here. For what purpose, I'm not so sure myself._

…

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the big gap in updates!!!!! Really, I've just had a lot of stuff going on.

I've been feeling guilty about neglecting this story so I have a LONG chapter to compensate. I hope you didn't think it was too boring.

Next update will probably take a while because, the academic workload is slowly building and pretty soon I'll be drowning in tests and homework, which means I might not have time to write. Fear not, I will try to have the next update as soon as I can.

So we're finally at Hogwarts! Now we're entering the biggest part of the story, Serenity's time at Hogwarts. I hope you all stay tuned and keep the reviews coming!!!!

Linnea

P.S. The reviews have been sorely lacking so please just press that little button at the bottom and write your thoughts. Really, I mean it. I AM DESPERATE!!!!

P.P.S: Can anybody take a guess at who Padme is??? I swear, it's so obvious but please take a guess.


	10. Dreams

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams**

_Where am I?_ Serenity thought when she opened her eyes. She looked around wildly. She was standing on a vast meadow with miles of endless grass and flowers.

Somewhere in the distance, she saw someone.

A little girl. Singing and dancing. Clutching a fistful of flowers. Who was it? The girl kept swinging around and dancing as though not a care in the world.

Serenity watched quietly. In her heart, a little bubble of pure happiness floated. A feeling of supreme content flowed through her, as though, she was suddenly only four or five years old.

The girl was moving away from her. She was scampering away through the meadow. Serenity quickly got to her feet and followed her.

It seemed like they were running forever. The girl showed no signs of tiredness while Serenity panted with every step she took. Suddenly they reached a small waterfall and the girl slid through a crevice and vanished.

_Wait, don't go! _Serenity tried to follow but she couldn't fit into the hole.

Suddenly the day turned dark, the clouds turned blood red. The sun was gone, it would never brighten the skies again. Gusts of hot wind blew her face.

Serenity hurried back the way she came and found herself back in the meadow which was now a dirty, barren, wasteland.

She turned around, horrified. _What's happening?_ She thought to herself frantically.

Somewhere echoed the scream of a child. It echoed everywhere and filled every part of her brain. A scream so terrible it made her heart ache and her hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Next came a cold laugh, one that made her insides chill. It went on and on until she couldn't stand it. _Make it stop…please! _She thought.

_Serenity……Serenity! _Someone called her name. _Serenity!_

At last, she woke up with a start.

…

She opened her eyes to find Logan's concerned face staring in her face. She was slumped on the common room table over a book she had been trying to read.

"Serenity…are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, Logan…when did you get here?" she asked, as she peeled her face from the page of the book. Her back and neck hurt terribly.

"Just now…why aren't you up in your room?" he asked.

"I think I must've dozed off." Serenity mumbled, slamming it shut and rubbing her head groggily."Wait…just now! I told Hagrid to pick you two up in Hogsmeade."

"Well…change of plans. The rain was terrible. So I told Hagrid that we'd come up here in the morning." He said smugly.

"Then, where did you stay?" Serenity demanded.

"At that bar…what's it called…the Three Broomsticks." He said trying to remember.

Serenity shook her head. "You should have told me…and since when have you been afraid of rain?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, grinning. "I told Gala to pass the message along but she said you were asleep already."

Serenity glared and slunk off to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To visit Gala." Serenity said and disappeared.

Logan sighed…when could he ever make her understand?

"Logan…is it breakfast yet?" Tru asked sleepily, appearing at the top of the stairs in pajamas and clutching his pillow.

"Yes, so get dressed." Logan said to him.

…

_Are you sure you don't know who this girl was?_ Gala asked concernedly.

_I thought she looked familiar…she had the same eyes as me._ Serenity said now that she thought about it. _Could she be…_

_I don't think so…maybe…do you know where this place was?_ Gala asked again.

_It looked familiar too…I feel like I've been there before. _Serenity said thoughtfully, stroking Gala's neck.

_Hmm…I don't know…then what happened? _

_The sky turned dark and the girl disappeared. And then someone started laughing. _Serenity said.

Gala was silent now.

Serenity was thinking hard. Where was that meadow? And who was that little girl?

_Serenity, better not take it seriously. It was only a dream._

But Serenity wasn't listening. She had just thought of something.

_Serenity? _Gala asked again.

_I think…I think I know where it was. _Serenity said slowly.

_Where?_

…_It was our place…that place where we first met…on Naboo. _Serenity said slowly.

_Serenity, you're going crazy. He's dead. He's not going to come back. Let him go. _Gala said angrily.

_No. _Serenity said shrilly. _I know he's alive!_

_Maybe he is…maybe he isn't. But it's been so long. He's dead. _Gala said in a flat toneless voice.

_Stop it!_ Serenity said, now tears pouring out. _You don't understand!_

And then she ran in the opposite direction with Gala calling after her.

…

Hi everybody! I know it's been a long time but when I get a writer's block, it lasts forever.

A little angst in this chapter because Serenity's getting scared of what she sees in her dreams. As you can see, she's still in denial about Luke's death. Don't worry, I won't let her become another Anakin. If you still don't get it, read my oneshot. It's VERY IMPORTANT.

Again, a thousand apologies for the big delay. Please please please review!!!! I love all you guys. You really make my writing mean something to me.

Linnea

P.S. Anybody finished reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ yet? I'd like to hear your thoughts on the book. Don't worry, I'm not trying to worm any spoilers out, I finished the book already.

I personally thought it was really a fantastic piece of work and I think J.K. Rowling is an absolute GENIUS!! She kept me excited right to the very end! I don't know what's up with some people, saying the epilogue was garbage; I thought it was sooo cute!


	11. Ridiculous Conclusions

**Chapter 10**

**Ridiculous Conclusions**

Serenity, Logan and Tru spent the next several days exploring the castle and it's secret passageways and corridors.

"I'm sick of getting lost every single day!" Tru complained after Serenity and Logan had found him behind a secret door that was camouflaged to match the wall. Tru had lost his way to the Great Hall again for the fourth time in three days.

After reprimanding Tru for being so careless, Serenity seized his arm so he stayed with them as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Careful…" Logan muttered.

"Ow!" Tru yelped, as his foot slid into a hidden crevice on the stairs, the one he was supposed to have jumped. He swore angrily and yanked it up but it didn't budge.

"It's only going to go deeper." Serenity snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling hard. Logan did the same.

"I told you…" Logan said in a casual lofty tone.

"Shut up." Tru muttered but a grin played around his face. It slid off immediately when Peeves floated above and attempted to drop several china vases on their heads. Tru took offense and started shooting spells upward.

Peeves dodged all of them and dropped the last vase right on Tru's head. It bounced off his head and smashed. There was a large bruise on his forehead. Before Tru could retaliate, Serenity and Logan forced him into the Entrance Hall.

"After I just told you…you go and…" Serenity said.

"Alright, alright…you don't have to become my mother." Tru said, rubbing his head and glaring at the singing Peeves who was floating at the tope of the stairs, cackling madly.

"I'm not…but you're being very stupid…do we really have to save you from something everyday?" Serenity said, her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe…" Tru said slyly as they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

…

"Ah, good morning you three." Professor McGonagall greeted them. As since there were so few people, there was a single circular table in the middle. Most of the staff were seated and digging into their food.

"Good morning, Minerva." Serenity said smiling. Logan and Tru repeated the greeting.

"Very good…now that we're all here, I'd like to discuss Hogwart's security." McGonagall started.

Serenity noticed that there was a new person today at the table. He was middle-aged, around the early thirties, with a fall of dark curls and piercing blue eyes. They were not friendly.

"Oh and this is Benjamin Garrow. Auror from the Magical Law Enforcement Office. He'll be filling in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall said, gesturing to him.

They nodded at him and he did not smile. As McGonagall proceeded talking about the protective spells around the castle, he kept his eyes fixed on Serenity. There was a strange, sort of hungry look in them.

"Muggle repelling charms, Shield charms…" McGonagall said.

"He keeps staring at you." Logan muttered to her, casting a dark look at Garrow.

"Don't do that." She whispered to him. "It isn't polite."

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Logan mumbled, looking sullen. "He looks like he knows…like he knows more than we think."

"That seems in order." Flitwick squeaked, taking a swig of Pumpkin juice. "Might I suggest also placing invisibility spells on the castle and front gates and also…"

Serenity wasn't listening. Logan was right. Benjamin Garrow was not all it seemed. She was getting a prickly feeling that this person was up to no good. She met his eyes, and he turned to look at Flitwick, a faint pink blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Alright, that's settled then." McGonagall said finally. "Do you three agree?"

"Um…yes…that seems to be enough." Serenity said quickly.

McGonagall nodded and turned to Professor Sprout, quietly discussing the latest deadly plants she had in store.

…

"Whose idea was it to hire this man?" Tru demanded as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

Logan was pacing around and around. Tru was slumped in an armchair, and Serenity was sitting at a table with a small knife and a small piece of wood, and was carving a little symbols into it.

"He belongs to the Ministry." Logan said slowly. "Surely, the Minister has nothing to do with this. He's part of the Alliance. He's on our side."

"His mind could be controlled." Serenity suggested, carefully, shaping the wood and making it smooth.

"The Imperius Curse?" Tru asked. "Or blackmail…"

"Or torture." Serenity said.

"But he doesn't seem so bad." Tru protested.

"No he doesn't." Serenity agreed, giving her wand a flick and all the wood shavings vanished and started weaving a cord out of strips of soft leather.

"But he's up to something that's for sure." Logan reasoned.

"We should keep an eye on him. He might have something up his sleeve." Serenity said.

…

_Benjamin Garrow? _Gala asked as she trotted beside Serenity. Logan and Tru had for some reason, decided to take an afternoon nap, so Serenity had left them to snore away on the Gryffindor common room sofa.

_Have you heard of him?_ Gala asked

_No._ Serenity said. _Should I have?_

_No, you wouldn't. Few people probably will. What if he's just another person under a false name? _ Gala asked.

_Perhaps. Think about it, Gala. There are two ways of disguises. Well three actually, but the odds of Garrow being a Metamorphmargus are highly unlikely. One is altering your own features by magic. Another is Polyjuice Potion. Both are inconvenient. Even if you use magic to alter your own appearance, you would still look like more or less like your usual self, only just with distorted features. And Polyjuice Potion must be drunk regularly, every hour, every day. That's a lot of trouble to go through. _Serenity explained.

_Good point. Serenity, you, Logan and Tru mustn't jump to any ridiculous conclusions yet. You don't know the person, and even if he's a fake, you have absolutely no proof that he's up to something weird. I suggest that you look up the guy, see what his back ground is, who and what exactly he is…and then keep an eye on him. Watch what he does, what he's trying to do. _Gala advised

_That's what we decided. Logan already dislikes him. Because he…_but she faltered.

_Was staring at you? _Gala supplied.

_How…_

_You think I don't watch you everyday? I do. I've been seeing your thoughts. I know what's going on. _Gala said.

_That's private!_ Serenity said

_I don't intrude on those things. _Gala said hastily. _I only see what you see every day. I see the people you meet, the things you do…_

_Sorry._

_Logan cares about you. He fears for you. He wants you to be happy. _She said casually.

_I am happy. I'm perfectly fine. _Serenity said.

_No you're not. You have rarely laughed for the past year. You barely smile these days. The only time I see you happy was when you are with…_

_Don't start! Gala…it's not that I'm not happy, I have other things on my mind. I've been worrying so much…I've forgotten what it's like to laugh again. _Serenity protested.

_Well you must remember. It's like the Serenity we used to know is gone. After Luke died…you've changed. You've become a whole different person._ Gala said.

_Can we talk about something else? _Serenity asked exasperatedly.

_Listen, Serenity. I was only saying, Logan doesn't want you to suffer more than you have. You've had your parents taken away from you; you've had the one person you ever cared about torn away from you, don't push away your friends. They're all you have. _Gala said patiently.

Serenity remained silent.

There was a big _plonk, _like the sound of stone hitting water.

Gala and Serenity jumped. They looked ahead and saw Benjamin Garrow, sitting cross-legged on a musty broken log and moodily tossing stones in to the lake.

_I hope he wasn't eavesdropping. _Gala said menacingly.

_You want me talk to him? _Serenity asked.

_If you want._ Gala said simply.

…

Hi everybody!

This is my little present to compensate for my lack of updates. Ok, a new character finally!! I've been thinking and I thought this was the best way of introducing him. As you know, just by a mere glance, Logan's already suspicious and a little jealous. I hope that's a little hint…but remember, not every thing is as it seems!!!

This Benjamin Garrow guy is really important toward the plot and the ending, okay, so please keep reading!!

And if please, if you want me to get it going, please press that little review button on the bottom and get me up to thirty reviews!! Please!! Do a little favor for me, a poor, review-deprived, fanfiction author, and put your thoughts and comments in. Thank you!

May the Force be with you!

Linnea


	12. The Start of Term

**Chapter 11**

**The Start of Term**

Benjamin Garrow twisted around and spotted Serenity. He slid off of where he sat just as Serenity walked to him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Skywalker." He said in a soft voice, giving her a small bow.

"Just call me Serenity." She said.

"Serenity then, you can call me Ben." He said, smiling.

They sat down together onto the ground.

"You seem to be rather busy here." Garrow said casually.

"I'm on an assignment." Serenity muttered.

"By whose order?" he asked.

"Alliance." She grunted, picking up another stone and flinging it into the lake.

"Ah, I see. So you're one of those—those people?" he asked.

"Yes, and the way you say it, you make it sound like a crime." Serenity retorted,

"I didn't mean—" Garrow said quickly.

"Doesn't matter. I get it all the time." Serenity said dully, standing up.

"What's your business here?" she shot at him.

"Ministry business. They've ordered me to come protect this school." He muttered.

"But you're a teacher." She interjected.

"Only as a precaution, to make sure the students are safe." He said.

"So we're in the same boat." Serenity said quietly.

"I suppose." He muttered.

He stood up, "Do you think you can help us?"

Serenity looked at him. "I don't know how much I can do."

…

September 1st came. Serenity, Logan and Tru all headed for the front gates early in the evening to patrol the grounds as the students poured in. They were all in black cloaks, as to not attract attention.

"Why are the carriages pulling themselves?" Tru asked, as the first students started to pull through the gates.

_Clearly you have never seen death_. Serenity thought to herself. "They're not pulling themselves."

"What?" Tru asked, confused.

"Thestrals." Logan muttered, avidly staring at the great black winged horses.

After all the students had come through, they sealed the gate again, this time adding some of their own protective spells.

"That should do it." Tru said satisfied, giving his wand a last flourish and then they all trudged back up to the castle, pulling off all their cloaks and putting on Hogwarts robes.

Professor McGonagall met them at the entrance.

"Everything's set?" she asked.

They all nodded and proceeded to blend in with the mass of black cloaked students marching into the Great Hall.

It looked different then they last saw it. Instead of one lonely table, there were four long tables and table at the front where the staff sat.

Serenity, Logan, and Tru hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat in seats toward the front. No one recognized them for which Serenity was extremely grateful. But then…

"Serenity?" a boy's voice asked

"Harry!" Serenity said, recognizing him instantly. "I didn't know you were in Gryffindor too."

A girl appeared at Harry's shoulder. She smiled widely at her.

"Serenity, this is my cousin, Emilie." Harry said. The girl, Emilie had shoulder-length blond hair, large honey colored eyes and freckles. She looked as though she came from a family full of good looks though she had received less than she should have.

They shook hands.

Serenity introduced Logan and Tru to them and they shook hands as well.

"Harry told me about…you know…your mission." Emilie said quietly, glancing around. "We didn't know you were actually going to infiltrate the students though."

Serenity was about to reply when a silent group of students filed into the room, led by Professor McGonagall who was carrying a filthy ragged hat.

Everybody quieted down at once, gazing avidly at the newcomers. McGonagall set the hat onto the stool and pulled out a scroll of parchment from her robes.

A rip of the hat opened and began to sing.

"What the—" Tru breathed.

"It's tradition for the Sorting Hat to sing its song every year at the start of term." Emilie explained. "It's usually about the same thing, the different qualities of the four houses and everything."

The Sorting Hat finished and the hall erupted into applause. McGonagall then unfurled the parchment and called.

"Adams, Gregory." She said.

A small boy stumbled forward and put on the hat. It sank to his chin, almost covering his entire face.

"What are they doing?" Logan asked.

"They're sorting them into Houses." Harry said.

"But what if they sort wrong?" Tru asked.

"They don't. The hat's never wrong." Harry said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the boy took off the hat and scurried to their table.

"Adams, Helen." She called again. A girl hurried up, her face scarlet.

"I don't get it. How can something like a hat have brains?" Tru said in a loud whisper, causing several students to eye him, their eyebrows raised. Logan elbowed him in his ribs.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed and the girl slouched to the Ravenclaw table.

Serenity heard a groan from Gregory who sat near them. Apparently, Helen Adams must be his sister and the fact that they were going to be separated did not sit too well with him.

Professor McGonagall continued calling names and the Sorting Hat sorted everything into their houses. Serenity wondered how a simple hat could be so intelligent and sure that their decision was right.

After the hat shouted out its decision for "Youngs, Kevin!" the feast began.

"This is great." Tru said, his mouth stuffed full with chicken.

"You don't ever stop eating, do you?" Logan chuckled. "No matter what it is?"

Tru shrugged, unable to speak due to his bulging mouth.

"Someday I'll slip in a pile of dragon dung into your dinner." Logan said.

Emilie and Harry laughed. And Tru nearly choked.

"I think he might eat it, if he's got nothing else." Serenity said darkly.

Tru swallowed. "Can't you two just lay off for once? You're embarrassing me!" he said indignantly, playfully punching Logan in the shoulder.

"Sorry, mate," Logan muttered.

Tru glared at Serenity, expecting an apology, "Don't look at me, Logan's the one who suggested it." Serenity said in an innocent tone.

"Right." Tru said in a sulky tone.

"You guys get along really well." Harry observed.

"Actually we do. And I don't know why but I'm always the target of their jokes." Tru said brightly and they all laughed.

…

"Gryffindors over here!" the prefects called as they all proceeded up to Gryffindor tower.

"So you three have been together for how long?" Harry asked them.

"Well, Serenity's known Logan and—" Tru said but Serenity shot him a look.

Harry and Emilie looked confused.

"—well for a long, long time, and I met them in school." He finished.

They approached the usual portrait of the Fat Lady. After someone had recited the password, they clambered through the portrait hole.

Most students didn't go up to their dormitories yet. The radio against the wall was blasting out rock music which Serenity found irksome. Students were lounging on the sofas and arm chairs, chatting about their summer holidays.

In the corner, sat a girl with long dark hair, the exact shade of a raven's, who was gazing absentmindedly at the fire.

Serenity felt her heart plummet for a second. Why was she here? But than again, she didn't even know exactly who she was.

"Logan, do you see that girl in the corner?" she muttered.

Logan stared. "Yeah, I think I know her."

"You don't reckon, it could be—" she started but then, a loud bang echoed through the common room. Some rowdy boys had let off fireworks bought from Diagon Alley.

One of them whizzed over their head and they ducked. It hit a painting on the opposite wall and burst into a shower of red and gold sparks. The occupant swore angrily, running out of his picture into his neighbor's, a fat old hag and her straw cottage.

"That's enough!" one of the prefects bellowed, waving his arms indignantly.

The boys chuckled and let off more.

"Come on." Emilie said, and she led Serenity to the girls dormitory, after saying good night to the boys.

"How long have you been staying here?" she asked, throwing off her robes.

"Almost two weeks." Serenity replied, taking out her nightclothes. "Who else is in here?"

"Oh, they'll be up later. They like to hang out with those idiots who let off those fireworks. I'll introduce you to them later." Emilie said, pulling out a pair of blue pajamas.

"Where do you come from?" Serenity asked, throwing a night robe onto her four poster. " 'Emilie' is not a British name."

"You're right, it's not. It's French. I'm part veela. It's crazy. Everyone thinks I should have my grandmother's good looks but I don't. I was brought up in France you know. Mum moved to England so we could go to school here." She answered promptly.

"What about your father?" I asked.

Emilie sighed. "While Mum and I stayed in France, Dad was here, working for the Alliance. His name's Teddy Lupin. He works for the Auror Office."

"Lupin? As in Remus Lupin?" Serenity asked sharply.

"Yeah, I'm his granddaughter." She said. She waited for Serenity to make some comment but Serenity said nothing. After all, she didn't have a problem with Lupin's condition.

"Are your siblings still in France?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, no. But I've got plenty of cousins still there. They don't like Britain very much. They think it's so dull."

"You can't blame them." Serenity said.

Emilie laughed. "No, I can't. Anyway, my brother Remy works in the Auror office too and my sister's off in the States. She wants to be a fashion designer. Lucky her, Valerie doesn't need to be one, with her looks." She ended on a bitter note.

Serenity felt very uncomfortable. Did Emilie resent the fact that she was not as beautiful as her sister?

Emilie changed the subject.

"Do you play Quidditch?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Quidditch, do you play it?" she repeated.

"What's Quidditch?" Serenity asked.

"It's a sport, you know, the one where you play on broomsticks and there's four balls…" she said, staring incredulously at me.

"Oh that." I said, relieved. "We have that at home, but it's called something different. Do you play it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Chaser." Emilie said proudly. "So is Harry."

The door opened, and two girls came in, talking.

"Hey Em!" they said. Emilie nodded to them. They spotted Serenity.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"This is Serenity. She's new to Hogwarts." Emilie said quickly.

"Oh, nice to meet you." They said and they introduced themselves as Olivia and Mackenzie.

Serenity didn't talk much after the others came in. She wasn't interested in their topics for discussion (mostly boys).

"Did you hear about that new girl?" Mackenzie said. "Where is she, anyway? I thought I saw her."

Olivia shrugged. "I think she's still in the common room."

"What's her name?" Serenity asked, interested.

"Trinity Marten." Olivia said.

Serenity froze, but bit back another question, her brain whirring. What the hell was Trinity doing here? _That girl I saw in the common room, that—that must be her. Why didn't I see it?_

She curled up in her blankets, not listening to the rest of Olivia's and Mackenzie's gossip, now really dreading tomorrow.

…

Hi everybody!! Hope everybody has had a wonderful summer. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Trinity Marten is my latest new character. Let's just say that she's the bad girl in the story. You'll learn more about her later and her interesting history with Serenity.

Hope you all stay tuned!!

Linnea


	13. Trinity Marten

**Chapter 12**

** Trinity Marten**

Serenity woke up early, much too early. Moonlight still shone through the curtains and a dense fog covered the grounds.

She then realized that there was a soft _tap-tap_ issuing from the window. Getting up quickly, she opened the window and the owl stuck out its leg. Once she had detached the letter, the owl took off.

_A letter? Who would be writing to you this late at night?_ Gala said.

_No idea. Sorry, did I wake you?_

_No matter. See what it says. _She said.

Serenity pulled on her bathrobe and hurried down to the common room. The fire was smoldering gently in the hearth. Drawing out her wand, she lit it so as to give her some light.

She then unfurled the letter.

_Serenity,_

_Sorry to be writing this so late but we've just received some bad news. Master Rondart was found dead at the Jedi base in Saleucami. It appears he's been dead for a while now. The medical team is performing the autopsy to determine the cause of death. It appears that somebody has ravaged the base to steal some important Alliance information we were keeping there. The information stolen revealed our plans to send you to London for negotiations. And the strange part is no other files were taken. You know what this means. Be careful and be wary of your surroundings. Hope you come home soon._

_Love, _

_Anakin_

_Saleucami has fallen. _Serenity sighed.

_Indeed. We must tread carefully now._ Gala said.

…

"What's wrong?" Logan asked watching Serenity closely. She was moodily turning her porridge over and over but didn't eat anything.

Serenity reached into her robes and withdrew Anakin's letter and passed it silently to him. Tru looked up, looking concerned, a bit of egg dangling from his fork.

Logan read the letter, his frown deepening.

"You're not worried, are you?" he asked, handing Tru the letter so he could read it.

"No, not worried. Just scared." Serenity mumbled, stabbing at her toast with her fork.

Logan opened his mouth to say something reassuring then Harry and Emilie joined them.

Serenity immediately wiped her expression of all uneasiness and replaced it with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning." She said as though nothing had happened. She took Anakin's letter and tucked it back into her robes.

"I wonder what classes I'll get this year." Emilie said excitedly, helping herself to toast. "Defense Against the Dark Arts will be so cool and god forbid I have Divination _again_. I don't think I can stand another year of it."

"Why didn't you ditch it?" Harry asked.

"Because Mum wouldn't let me. She loved Professor Trelawny." Emilie said, rolling her eyes.

"What classes are you taking?" Emily asked Serenity but she wasn't listening. She was staring down the table at the lone girl sitting at the end with long dark hair as black as ebony. The girl tossed back her hair haughtily and started buttering her toast. Serenity's heart caught at her eyes. There was no mistaking it. Nobody other than Trinity Marten would have those cold icy blue eyes.

"Serenity?" Emilie asked, now staring at the girl too.

"What? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Serenity's attention snapped back onto the present conversation.

"I was asking what classes you're taking." Emilie repeated.

"Oh…I don't really know…" Serenity said, her mind still of Trinity Marten who was checking her hair on the back of her spoon.

…

"Why the hell do I get Trelawny _again_??" Emilie raged, glancing at the Monday column of her schedule. "I specifically told McGonagall…"

Muttering angrily to herself, she stalked off to the Trelawny's class.

Professor McGonagall handed Serenity a schedule. "And by the way, you and Professor Garrow will be on patrol tonight." She whispered.

Serenity nodded, thanked her and proceeded up the stairs. Halfway up Logan caught up with her. Catching her arm, he held her back.

"I heard you're on patrol tonight."

"Yeah, what about it?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, weren't you the one who was so suspicious of that Garrow person?" he asked.

"I haven't got a choice, Logan. Everything will fail if we don't work together. Stop worrying, I'll be careful."

"But…" Logan protested.

Serenity smiled slightly and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'll see you later."

…

Serenity found her first class, Ancient Runes, to be desperately dull. And it seems that more than half her class held the same opinion. She could practically see their boredom dripping off onto the table as they stretched, yawned, doodled, whispered and did god knows what. One boy right next to her had fallen asleep right on the table and was drooling on his half-completed notes.

Harry was absentmindedly turnng his quill over and over, the teacher's words rolling off his mind like slippery globs of jello.

"…Now for homework…" the teacher said. The class snapped back to attention, hurriedly scribbled down their homework and then dashed for the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Why do students take the class anyway?" Serenity asked Harry as they headed for break.

"Who knows? I think most of them just want it for the N.E.W.T. credit because it makes their resumes look better." Harry said, pulling his hood up to keep the rain from his face.

"What was McGonagall saying about patrolling?" Harry asked, as they stood together, watching rain drip steadily from the roof.

"Nothing." Serenity said.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me…" Harry said loftily, reaching into his bag for his schedule.

_Please don't ask Harry. It's best if you don't know._ Serenity thought to herself.

…

Serenity felt like the day was going immensely slow. Then again, she hadn't sat in a proper classroom since she was fourteen

Her last class was Care of Magical Creatures. As she and Harry waited, they were joined by Logan, Tru and Emilie.

"I've got so much homework." Emilie fretted, pulling out a scrap of parchment she had scribbled her homework assignments on. "Four essays, a questionnaire for Flitwick…"

"How'd your day go?" Tru asked Serenity.

"Slow and slower." She replied shortly.

Hagrid bustled out and immediately they were led to a clearing in the forest where several hippogriffs stood, pawing at the ground.

"Hagrid, I thought we'd done hippogriffs before." A boy with curly hair pointed out.

"That's correct, but I thought we'd do a bit more on them. They're bound to be on your N.E.W.T's." Hagrid called and immediately divided them into groups of four. He told them how to greet a hippogriff and feed and groom it properly.

Serenity's group was in charge of a particularly vicious one named Euforia.

"Ah, she's special. She was named Euforia for a reason." commented Hagrid.

"I bet she was." Emilie muttered.

She snapped her beak menacingly when Serenity approached. But Serenity bowed as Hagrid told her and calmed it with her mind.

Euforia glanced at her suspiciously with its sharp amber eyes and cautiously allowed Serenity to stroke her beak.

"Careful, Serenity." Emilie called. Serenity backed away and pushed Emilie forward. Unfortunately, Emilie didn't have the mind powers Serenity had and Euforia suddenly grew agitated.

"You can come closer, Emilie. She won't hurt you." Serenity said, giving her one more prod in the back.

Emilie edged forward. Euforia sensed her tension and growled and ruffled her wings.

"Relax, she knows you're scared of her." Serenity said.

"Come on Emilie." Harry encouraged.

Emilie bowed and stretched out her hand. Euforia came closer and Emilie cautiously patted her head.

"Good, Emilie. You'll be a natural at this soon." Hagrid said.

Emilie grimaced and scurried back to hide behind Logan and Tru.

…

"Well, good work everybody, that'll be enough. Serenity, Logan, Tru would you min helping me clean up?" Hagrid called as everybody packed their bags at the bell.

The three of them hung around, shutting the hippogriffs in their clearing while Hagrid dragged all the grooming supplies back to his cottage.

"Well, well, well, long time no see…Skywalker."

…

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, haven't updated in a while. Not much to say, just read on and REVIEW!

Linnea


	14. On the Watch

**Chapter 13**

**On the Watch**

"What are _you _doing here?" Tru snarled, hand reaching for his lightsaber. Logan and Serenity held him back.

"Now, now, Tru. Play nice." Trinity smirked, hoisting herself to sit upon the fence.

Tru glared at her.

"So how is your master? Is he well?" she asked.

"He was fine before you—_betrayed_ him. He's dead now. Happy, aren't you, you little—"

"Hey, Tru. I did nothing. It was his own stupidity that landed him in that state. I just merely saved myself." She said.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Trinity asked.

"I'm warning you, Trinity. If you hurt somebody again, I'll—"

"You'll what? Report me? I doubt those old fools care at all about I'm doing. They've been caught up in other things, haven't they? You haven't forgotten, Skywalker, have you? I'm _not_ a Jedi anymore. I am my own self. I do as I please." She sneered.

She hopped off the fence and flounced off.

But Serenity had lost her temper. In a second, her hand had made a whip-like movement and something silver flashed by.

The small spiked wheel embedded itself into the tree trunk nearest Trinity. She looked at at the small wheel quivering under her nose.

"Lost your temper, Skywalker? Gotten angry? Looks like you better control it. Or else you'll end up like your precious little boyfriend." And she turned and stalked off.

"You shouldn't've done that." Logan said. "Now she knows your weakness."

"I won't let that witch hurt anybody else if it's the last thing I do." Serenity swore under her breath.

…

"What kept you?" Harry asked as Serenity, Logan and Tru trudged in to the Great Hall, looking pretty forlorn.

"We ran into some trouble." Tru said, grabbing the nearest plate of potatoes.

"What kind of trouble."

"Doesn't concern you." Tru said. Emilie looked rather offended and Tru said quickly, "It's not like you can't know. It's best if you two don't meddle in Jedi affairs. It's dangerous."

"I don't see how." Emilie grumbled.

"Emilie, just listen to Tru. He's right. It's best if you don't know." Logan said exasperatedly.

Emilie gave up and started chatting about classes and bombarded Professor Trelawney with insults of every nature.

"She can't be that bad." Serenity reasoned.

"You don't have Divination, do you?" Emilie said, rounding on her.

"Alright Emilie. Don't get started." Harry said. He stood up. "Come on, I still have loads of homework to do."

…

"Serenity? Don't you have—?" Tru asked as they all sat near the fire, doing homework.

"Oh shoot," Serenity cursed, leaping up, books cascading to the floor. "I'm really late."

"Late for what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Something…" Serenity said distractedly, gathering up her books, stuffing them roughly into her bag. She then pelted up the stairs and came back down seconds later. Without even a word, she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"Where's she going? It almost nine." Emilie asked Logan and Tru.

"Duty calls." Logan said shortly.

"What? McGonagall's making her patrol the grounds? Wait, hold on. That's just messed up. That's not Serenity's job. Aurors can do that." Harry said sharply.

"Keep quiet, Potter. Or the whole point of us being here will be blown." Tru hissed.

"But it's dangerous." Harry said.

"Harry, you really have underestimated Serenity. She's one of the Order's best Jedi. She can take care of herself." Logan said quietly.

…

"Sorry, Ben. I forgot." Serenity said, catching her breath as she and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stood at the front steps.

"No matter. I know you were a little—um, distracted today." He said quietly.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"I just heard McGongall say something…" he muttered.

"I see." Serenity said, shivering. Garrow glanced concernedly at her.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Serenity nodded and they set off for the front gates together.

"Wait." Serenity said as they neared Hagrid's cabin.

_Gala? Are you awake?_

_Now I am. What's wrong? _Gala grumbled.

_Would you come with me tonight?_

…_If you insist._

Serenity let Gala out of her pen and they joined Garrow who waited patiently.

He nodded to Gala as though he knew her. "A Mearacorn…impressive…what's her name?"

"Gala." Serenity said, staring.

Garrow, without asking permissiong reached up to stroke Gala's flank. As soon as his fingers touched her, she snorted and backed away.

"Sorry, she's not that used to strangers." Serenity said apolegetically.

"That's okay." He said turning away.

_Did you feel something?_

_I don't know. He just feels—familiar._

They both followed Garrow till they stood in at the edge of the lake closest to the gates.

"Serenity, why don't you just patrol over there? I'll be near the forest. If anything happens, just send Patronuses. I'll come find you." He said and left in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Serenity watched him leave. There was definitely something about him. The way he carried himself, the way he talked. It was just too similar.

_Stop it. _She told herself.

Gala noticed her thoughts. _All will be well. _

_I hope so._

...

Harry glanced aside, and caught a glimpse of white light on the grounds. Startled, he rose up and came over to the window.

"Hey guys, look outside. _What is that?_" he called. Emilie, Logan and Tru camed over, all of them crowding around the window.

"Something's flying. It looks like a bird." Emilie breathed.

"It's a Patronus." Tru said, his hand pressed against the window frame.

Logan turned away. _It's Serenity's Patronus. Why has she sent it?_

…

**Author's Note:** Ooh, evil cliffhanger now...but you won't have to wait so long because I have it ready. I'll put it up in a couple of weeks. Since I haven't updated, I'm giving a double chapters because I felt super bad. Anyway, hope you like it and I'm begging for some reviews!!

I just set up a Livejournal blog so if anybody wants to check it out, it's right in my profile page. Remember, it's just a blog so don't get offended about anything I say…

May the Force be with you!

Linnea


	15. Attack

**Chapter 14**

**Attack**

_Serenity? Are you alright?_ Gala whispered, looking around.

_No, I think…I think something's stuck in my arm. _Serenity glanced at her shoulder, blood poured slowly from the spot where the dart had pierced her skin.

_Why do I feel so dizzy?_

Gala bent her head and studied the wound. _I think it's poison! Serenity, cast your Patronus, you need help. _

_Patronus? _Serenity said weakly, her good arm groping for her wand.

_Quick, think of something happy!_ Gala hissed.

_I can't._ Serenity, but in her mind she saw Luke's smile, and his arms around her…

_"Expecto Patronum."_ Serenity croaked, pointed her wand up. A slender, silver hawk burst out and soared gracefully upward. Serenity gazed at it lovingly…and then darkness descended.

…

"Who could've done this?" Ben Garrow demanded to McGonagall as they stood at the door of the hospital wing.

"This is something we cannot anticipate, Garrow. And you say you saw no one?" McGonagall snapped.

Garrow shook his head. "Whatever hit Serenity was no ordinary weapon. It was dipped in a rare poison only known to remote areas in the Republic."

"Are you sure? If this is true, this is a big threat to the school."

"But what about Serenity?" Garrow protested

"Madame Pomfrey should take care of it. Right now I'm more concerned about my students."

"Of course Minerva, but think what will happen with the Jedi Council hears their Ambassador was injured during the first night on the job. They'll demand that she and her two friends be withdrawn and sent back. Hogwarts will be in even more danger than ever." Garrow blustered, growing angry.

McGonagall looked at him, her eyebrows coming together in a frown. "Professor Garrow, I understand your concern. Thank you for bringing this under my attention."

Garrow sighed and leaned against the doorway, watching Madame Pomfrey administer potion to Serenity who was still unconscious.

…

Logan and Tru gathered around Serenity, looking apprehensive.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tru asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Whatever poison it was, it could've been fatal if she had been pierced at the heart." Madame Pomfrey sighed. "But luckily, I think she can make it. Ah…poor dear. I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of her here in the future."

"Thank you." Logan said.

"No problem. It's my job. But when she wakes up, make her swear to be more careful. I'm just a school nurse, my job's to help but that doesn't mean that you be stupid for one second and expect me to fix the rest."

"I will." Logan promised. Madame Pomfrey nodded and left.

"Who do you think was the target?" Tru asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"Was Serenity the target or where they just trying to get her out of the way so they could get to the castle?" Tru rephrased.

Logan thought about it. If the school had been the initial target, they would've attacked the professor as well. But if someone was trying to murder Serenity, their attack hadn't worked out as well as they had hoped.

Serenity stirred and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked, helping her sit up. "We came here as fast as we could. What happened?"

"I—I don't know. Gala and I heard something and it flew through the air and hit me. And I think I passed out afterward."

Logan and Tru stayed silent.

"At least I'm still in one piece." Serenity said lightly with a hint of humor in her voice.

Logan didn't laugh. "It's not funny, Serenity. You could've died out there."

Serenity's small smile turned into a frown and she became silent, her cheerful self retreating back behind her walls of reservation.

"Did you find out who did it?" she asked quietly.

"No…McGonagall's letting off a search party in the grounds now but I doubt it'll help." Tru sighed.

"Do you think it was that Garrow person?" Logan suggested.

"No way…did you see him Logan? When he brought Serenity here he was all panicked and distressed." Tru argued.

"Well he could just be showing that…" Logan muttered.

Serenity sat in silence as the other two debated the subject back and forth. Was she really in danger? This was only the first night and if every night to come was like this, how was she supposed to protect the school?

…

Madame Pomfrey let Serenity out of the hospital wing the next morning, though reluctantly.

"And remember to drink that potion." She said, handing her a small bottle. "Twice a day for a week. And try not to move that arm so much."

"I won't forget. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Serenity promised, bowing to her.

"You silly girl, being so polite to an old lady like me." Madame Pomfrey smiled.

Serenity smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all, dear. Why do you think I'm here for? To sit around twiddling my thumbs the whole day?"

Serenity thanked her again and left.

…

"What happened last night?" Emilie asked fearfully, hurrying toward her as she entered the Great Hall.

"Nothing. Just a little accident." Serenity said.

"Accident? Tru said you almost died." Emilie said. Serenity shot a look at Tru who recoiled from her gaze.

"Where did you get hurt?" Harry asked concernedly.

"It's nothing, alright? Stop worrying. I've had tons of these little injuries before. I'm not going to die." Serenity said exasperatedly.

"You could've." Harry muttered.

"I'm glad you two are so concerned for my skin, but you forget what I am." Serenity said calmly, reaching for some pumpkin juice.

Emilie opened her mouth but Harry stopped her. "Just forget it."

Serenity privately thanked Harry. _Don't ask, please. The less you know, the better._

…

But unfortunately, Harry and Emilie didn't stop there. That night, they waited until everyone else had gone to before confronting them.

"Alright, what's the story here?" Harry asked.

Serenity glanced at Logan and Tru who looked nervous. "What story?" she asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Stop pretending, Serenity." Emilie said. "What's going on at Hogwarts? Why are you here?"

Serenity said nothing.

"I don't understand. We're supposed to be your friends. Last night, you got hurt pretty badly. How can Harry and I not worry about you?" Emilie persisted.

"Emilie, it's complicated. And it's not that I don't appreciate your help. This is not your place to know everything, there are dangers out there that you can never dream of. The less you know, the happier you'll be." Serenity said.

"We want to help. We're of age. We'll be in the Alliance in another year. You're not that much older than us, how come you get to know everything's that's happening here?" Harry asked.

"Because she's the Ambassador." Tru said quietly.

Serenity sighed. "You two are making this extremely difficult for me. I cannot tell you everything for obvious reasons."

"Then tell us what we should know." Emilie said.

"Very well."

"Serenity…" Logan warned.

"They have a right, Logan." Serenity said patiently.

"Ever since Voldemort fell, the Dark Side has been gradually gaining in power and strenghth. Only this time, it's far worse because they've begun to cause problems in our side as well as yours. You don't see it because the things they do are not full on attacks, in fact they're so well done that everyone believes that they are mere accidents. There are two reasons for their sudden surge in power. One, they're gained more support, and two they've merged their cult with some of the Republic's most dangerous people. We believe that it is the latter."

"Why? And who are these people?"

"Corrupt senators, people who'd do anything for money, bounty hunters, they work the same way, and…and we believe the Sith might be involved." Logan said.

"Who?"

"The dark counterparts of Jedi. They're Jedi who are so twisted in the Dark Side that they become selfish, ruthless and evil. They care not for anything or anybody, only themselves. They kill mercilessly and feel no remorse for it." Serenity said quietly.

"And they've been aiding Voldemort and his followers ever since the war." Tru added.

"But killing Muggles, innocent wizards, what's to gain by that?" Emilie asked.

"Their objective is the same as last time. Using violence to scare the people into subjecting to their will." Serenity said.

"But those people you mentioned, other than Voldemort's supporters, they live a billion light years away…" Emilie pointed out.

"We suspect they've worked out some agreement. You know, we help you and you pay us back." Tru explained. "Money is the center of everything. If they're that desperate to want our help, they'll need a lot of it."

"But why Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Think about it, Harry. It's the perfect plot. Use children as leverage to get their parents to behave. It's all the same, only much worse." Serenity said impatiently.

"So…what happened last night?" Emilie asked.

"I…was injured on the job." Serenity said quietly. "However, the attack was very poorly planned. Obviously, this person had no idea what they were doing."

"On the first night?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, swear to me you won't tell a single soul about this or anything we've told you tonight. It's important." Serenity said seriously, almost pleading. Harry pledged his agreement

"You too, Emilie. Not a word." Emilie nodded

...

Serenity, Logan and Tru hung around for a while after Harry and Emilie had gone to bed.

"That was close." Serenity breathed, slumping in her chair.

"I hate when they ask questions. It's risky. What if they talk?" Logan asked.

"They won't, I just don't like lying to them." Serenity sighed.

"But you didn't really lie, you just told half of the truth." Tru pointed out.

"I suppose." Serenity said.

"You think it was Trinity who did it?" Tru asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you think so?" Serenity asked.

"Don't _you _think so?" Logan asked.

"No…not unless she had a good reason and a fair payment for it." Serenity said.

"What if she does?"

"I don't think so, because if someone was to hire her, they'd need a fair bit of money. And it has to be Republican credits because wizarding gold does her no good." Serenity reasoned. "Every bounty hunter and criminal knows that Trinity's an outlaw, no one would hire her unless they were desperate."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Logan said.

…

Hi everyone, I'm noticing reviews are on the down side. After this, I'm probably not going to post anymore. It mainly depends on my mood. I've had this chapter written for a long time but I didn't think I should post it when _no one reads them_! So review, ok? They make me happy and motivated to write more.

Linnea


End file.
